Sakura's Fight Song
by Preci LV
Summary: A few years after Sasuke returns to the village, he's still the same egotistic bad boy we love to hate and Sakura can't stand it! As much as she wants to go back to the good old days, she has to learn to fight temptation and be her own individual person. Could she be able to handle her anger or give in to Sasuke's bad boy demeanor?
1. Sakura's Anger

I tie my long pink hair back into a slick ponytail as I head out to the gym to work out. Dressed appropriately into my black sports bra and matching shorts, I start to punch a punching bag, releasing some of the anger and frustration I was carrying with me. Anger and burden from this morning's mission. Me, Naruto and Sai had to rescue a kunoichi in a distant village from a burning house. After we succeeded, Naruto managed to piss me off as usual and say some dumb ass remark, making me angry. It was bad enough that Sasuke was pissing me off with his bad-boy demeanor. Why must Naruto make things worst with his smart remarks? I keep punching the bag until my knuckles hurt. I was sweating up an epidemic and decided to sit on the bench. As I squirt some water into my mouth, I nearly spit it out as I saw a short spiky dark-haired bad boy over the corner, checking me out. I growl under my breath and swear, nearly getting myself kicked out of the gym. Shit! Sasuke. I see him coming towards me. Not trying to lose my temper, I ignore him. Hard as it was, I grab a dumbbell and started to work out again. I feel a tap on my shoulder. I ignore it. Whispering in my ear, he says, "I know you can't ignore me forever." I blow and turn around, sneering at him under my breath.

"What the hell do you want, Uchiha? Can't your dumb ass see I'm busy?"

"Wolf...jeez, beautiful. You're hot when you're angry."

He was wearing a dark t-shirt and brown shorts. Looking pretty bad boyish to me.

"Stuff it, pretty boy! I know all about you!"

"I know about _you_ too."

"You know _nothing_ about me! You've never learned about me nor Naruto and Sai! Even though Naruto's a dumb ass most of the time, he knows more about me than you'll ever find out."

"Harsh."

"It's true."

"No."

"You're a damn lie!"

One of the gym employees told me to keep my voice level down or else he'll have to kick us out. As he left, I stare at him up and down. His tan tone-deaf legs were gnarly with muscle and along with his arms. Sasuke was looking at me.

"You like him or something?"

"Oh, shut up, Uchiha!"

I cover my mouth and growl. Grabbing my pink and white gym bag, I go into the girls' locker room to change clothes. Dressed into my pink short dress and dark colored leggings with my ninja sandals, I leave the gym, wondering where to go next. Probably to my apartment to relax. Knowing that someone was following me, I say, "Knock it off, Uchiha. I know you're behind me." I turn around and look him in the eye. I see that that he changed into a blue shirt and white pants. Like the old days. I shake my head and walk off. Away from him. I walk a little faster, but I see him catching up to me. He couldn't leave me alone! I stop in my tracks, swirl around and grab the front of his shirt.

"Listen to me, Sasuke Uchiha, and listen to me good. Back the hell away from me. Seriously. Stop it. Or else, I'll break your mother...fucking...legs. Got it? I just want to be left the hell alone."

"Wow. Is that a threat from the girl who was so obsessed with me?", he asks with a cocked eyebrow. I ignore his sense of sarcasm and kept walking. Looking at my legs, he kept walking.

"Mighty nice legs you got, Haruno. Been working out since-"

"Will you ever shut UP about that?! It's over! It's done! I don't even know why'd you even bothered to come back! You've been a nuisance to both me _and_ Naruto! I don't know why'd I made him try to bring you back! You're a heartbreaker, a liar, a thief, a...a **criminal**! Just go away, Sasuke. Go away and never come back. Never. Ever."

Tears trickle down my face. Hoping that Sasuke would have at least a small amount of symphony in himself, he just stands there and smirks. His bad-boy smirk. His signature look. Pitiful for me to actually believe that he still has a heart under there. Damn...what a fucking fool am I! I run off to my apartment, hoping that no one would bother me. Laying on my bed and looking at the ceiling, I hear a knock on my balcony window. Shit. I pray to God that it wasn't him. If it was...I was going to kick someone's fucking ass. If not his first. I get up, pull my pink curtains back and saw that it was Hinata. One of my best friends. Finally, someone I _actually_ want to see and talk to. I open the window and she enters into my room. I hug her and we sit on my bed. I don't know what made me spill my guts to her, but I just broke down crying. Telling her about my issues. Mostly with Sasuke. Hinata nods her head with ease and understanding. She hugs me and comforts me. I silently thank her and decide to lay on my bed. Hinata rubs my back, saying to try to get my mind off of him somehow. I agree. I didn't know how though. Hinata reassures me that I'll think of something. That's the thing about her. Miss Hinata Hyuga. Miss Innocence. Naruto should consider himself _very lucky_ to have a beautiful girl like Hinata. I ask her if she wants to hang out. She flips her long dark blue hair and accepts my offer. Maybe I'll invite Ino Yamanaka too. I might get intimidated by her blonde beauty and effortless curves, but...I'll try my best, okay? I told Hinata to give me a minute to change. She nods and waves goodbye. We hug goodbye and she left. I shower then change into a dark pink tank top and white leggings and also put on my black ninja sandals. Looking in the mirror, I look at my face. Twisting my long hair, I think to myself and smirk to myself. Grabbing my kunai knife, I chop off a long part of my hair, making it up to my shoulders. I will miss my hair dearly, but if it will keep Sasuke away...let the games begin.


	2. Ino and Sai?

I knock on Ino's front door. There was no response. I knock on the door again. Still no response. I wandered around her front porch for a while before knocking again. Maybe she was doing something important. Hinata woulda told me first and for most. I try to wait patiently but my anger couldn't control itself, so I open the door. Coincidently, the door opened as I twist the knob and I enter her house. Intrusive, it was, but I had business to do and Ino was being...well, you know...Ino!

"Ino...Ino! Where are you?!"

I search all over her house, but couldn't find her. I start to go up the stairs. I hear giggling from her room. That bitch! Wasting time with her damn hair again! I just know it! As I open her bedroom door, I started to scream at her, but quickly stopped as I saw...something I _technically_ wasn't supposed to see...Oops. My anger quickly dissolved and turned into embarrassment as I saw my blonde ponytailed best friend sitting on my newly acquired teammate's lap, apparently making out with him. I hang my head low and stare at my feet. Both blushing, Ino quickly got off of his lap and wipes imaginary dust off her long purple pencil-skirt and shyly waves.

"Oh, hey Sakura...what brings you here...?"

"I _was_ wondering if you wanna hang with me and Hinata...but I _see_ you're busy hanging out with Sai...emphasis on 'hanging out'."

Ino sticks her tongue out at me and huffs. " _You_ wouldn't know _anything_ about boys! With your flat chest and manly strength!"

I lower my eyebrows. Knowing Ino for a long time, I know how she acts when she feels like she was about to lose an argument. She thinks she's offended me, but I snap at her, "My chest has **nothing** to do with my relationship problems! And have you _seen_ my ass?! It's better than yours."

"No way! Sai, tell Slutura HERE that my butt is better than hers!"

Sai stands up and says, "Before I get into one of your petty squabbles again, let me say that both of you are pretty just the way you are."

Thinking that he succeeded in making things better, he made them **worst**! Me and Ino look at each other and scoff.

"See, Ino? Your little boyfriend can't even **defend** you! That's so sad!"

"See, Sakura? Your little teammate can't defend YOU! Pitiful!"

"Anyway...Sakura wants to hang out with you. Do you accept?"

"Yeah. Accept or keep sucking face with your boyfriend?", I joke. Ino blows and whines.

"Fine! I guess I'll have to stop my IMPORTANT work to spend time with my little bestie..." She pinches my cheek. I growl and smack her hand away. She gives me a pouty face and smiles. Looking at Sai, he smiles at her. I pretend to gag. Their love was so sickening.

 _Good luck to you, Sai, my dear friend. What you're going to experience to a true Ino frustration. Ino is the type of girl who'll make you run for your money and have no regrets. Well...not really but she looks like it! For you, I bow my head in solicitude and pride as you nearly survive your relationship with a crazy bitch..._

"Sakura? Get outta your thoughts and let's go meet Hinata!", Ino yells as she grabs my arm and drag me outside. Sai follows us, but feels left out. Ino comes back and kisses his lips. Gagging in my mind, I decide to run off to Hinata's house while Ino wasn't looking. Well...I **thought** she wasn't looking. She grabs my arm and drags me away while waving at Sai. Good grief...what the fuck did I just get myself into?


	3. Naruto's Heart

We both found our dear little Hinata holding hands with Naruto in the park. We run up to them and greet them. They wave at us.

"Fancy meeting you guys here!", says Naruto.

"Same to you.", says Ino. I was too busy thinking to myself.

 _Naruto...you better treat Hinata with poise and respect! I will personally do something to you and trust me...you'll be damn sure as hell you won't like it...!_

"Hey there.", I say. Hinata waves and smiles at us. Even though I was very happy to see Hinata again, I still a bit pissed off at Naruto for his stupidity this morning. I steam to myself without anyone noticing my deep-seeded anger. Naruto was looking at me and said, "Listen, Sakura. About this morning...I want to apologize. I didn't mean to be so arrogant. It's part of my personality. I'm sorry." I look at him with curiosity and confusion. Was this the same Naruto I've known for the years of Team Seven? I know for a FACT that Naruto is the type of ego that **never** apologizes nor owns up to his shit...like someone I know. I secretly sigh and nod my head. "You're fine, Naruto. You don't need to do anything you're not comfortable doing. I know how much you hate apologizing. Let's just...put it all behind us."

" _I_ hate apologizing? I'm just trying to be the bigger man! Something _you're_ incapable of doing."

"What?!"

"Oh, please! Save the excuses! When's the last time you've apologized?"

I think to myself. He has a good point. When WAS the last time I've apologized to _anyone_?! I can't even remember. That's so sad of me! I'm standing here, criticizing poor Naruto about apologizing, not taking a look in the mirror and judging _myself_ and thinking about _my life_! I look down and think. Hinata and Ino both look at each other then back at me. Feeling that I might snap at any moment, Hinata rushes to my side, rubbing my back and saying that we should all go to Ichiraku's for some ramen and to catch up on what have we been up to nowadays. I agreed with Hinata but Naruto was looking at me still with his dagger-like eyes. I try to ignore him, but knowing him, he's going to act like this for most of the day. I sigh and walk with my friends to Ichiraku's. As we ate our ramen, I saw a tall figure from the corner of my eye. I almost spit out the juice. I look back and forth. I coulda sworn that I saw Sasuke! Ino looks at me and asks if I was alright. I nod my head but I wasn't even sure **myself**! I take a deep breath and rest my head on the table. Hinata rubs my back and perks me up. Someone sits next to me. Everyone was tense all of a sudden. I look at them. I ask them what was up with them until someone's deep voice spooked me. Damn. Sasuke. I turn around and asked, "What the hell you want, Uchiha scum?"

"Ow. What up with the angry pants today?"

"I was FINE until _you_ showed up!"

"Until I showed up. I thought I would be the sunshine of your day, pretty girl."

"Don't CALL me that!"

Hinata grabs my wrist and pull me out of there. I like her good girl peace-making demeanor. Knowing I should hang with Hinata more often, I admit my faults to her. Hinata smiles at me. I smile back at her. I groan. What was _wrong_ with me?! I can't even get over HIM! Just then, we heard yelling coming from Ichiraku's. Running to the noise, we saw Ino pulling on Naruto's orange jacket and urging him to leave with her. We run to them.

"What happened?", asks Hinata.

"I've tried to stop your dumb ass boyfriend from getting us kicked out!"

"I'm fine! I don't need you girls messing with me!", yells Naruto. "Besides, it's Sasuke's fault! He was disrespecting Sakura! I had to do something."

I look up at him.

"Naruto...you didn't need to do that.", I say.

"I have to. You're my best friend. And my teammate! If I were in your shoes...I knew you'd do the same for me..."

He's right. I **would** do the same thing. I thank him and hug him tightly. Hinata and Ino smile at us. Sasuke comes to us. I run off, avoiding any damage I might do.


	4. Sakura's Broken Heart

I ran as fast as I could without looking behind me, for I fear that he was right behind me. Not looking back and heading to my house, I closed the door behind me and sigh as I slid down to the floor and laid on my side. Breathing heavily as I was, I calmed down after a while and headed upstairs to my room. As I open my bedroom door, I nearly scream out as I saw Sasuke with a smirk on his face, sitting on my bed with his arms folded. I silently groan in my head.

"What the...? How the hell did you come here?!"

"Kunai knives have many purposes nowadays, my dear cherry blossom."

I cringe as he calls me that. I **hate** it when he calls me that. It makes me want to get him inside of my bed right now! I shake those nasty thought out of my head and take my kunai out of my back pocket and aim it at his throat. He looks at the knife then back at me. Looking at me with his dark sexy eyes. I hate him! I slowly put my arm down and sigh. I couldn't kill him. It wouldn't be right. Sure, we could easily replace him with Sai, but it's not as simple as you think.

"Why...would...*sigh*..." I had to sit down. Even though he wasn't as big of a nuisance like Naruto, he did give me SUCH a headache. I sit next to him and massage my temples. He massages one side of my temples on my forehead. I sit there and let him touch my forehead. It felt relaxing but it didn't feel right. I ask him why was he doing this. He chuckles and says that he wasn't as bad as I thought he was. I smile for a while then sigh. I had that bad feeling in my gut as if it was telling me not to trust him. But...me, him and Naruto all had been good friends and better teammates since we were young. My heart felt heavy as I thought of what would happen if one of them were gone. I wipe some tears out of my eyes without Sasuke noticing. I didn't feel like hearing one of his dumb ass smart remarks. He runs his fingers through my hair. He asks me why'd I cut my hair. That was a good question. At first, I wanted to make Sasuke pay for messing with me and to make him stop aggravating me for good. I am **nobody's** bitch...Now that I'm thinking about it. I don't to prove _anything_ to _anyone_! I sigh and cover my face with my hands. Sasuke removes my hands away from my face and puts his face against mines. I did the strangest thing ever. I kiss his cheek. He looks at me and kisses my lips. I stop him and stand up.

"Look. Sasuke. We've been good friends...really. But I...can't...do this."

"After all these years, though...you've changed."

"Not as much as you have."

He looks at me and glares at me. I shouldn't have said that.

"You know NOTHING about me, Sakura. If you were in my shoes...never mind. You wouldn't understand."

"Yeah, I would!"

"Shut it. You are so annoying."

I glare at him. How could he say that?! I **would** understand! I know about his hatred for Itachi and learned the reasons behind his actions. Sasuke just doesn't know it. He was about to leave but I try to stop him. I didn't know why I was going back to old habits, but I was. Dammit! I was supposed to be the bigger person! Now I'm going back to the stupid bitchy fan girl I used to be...I grab a hold of his waistline and begged him not to go. What was going on with me now? Why was I acting like this...? Am I...falling for him again...? I cry out loud and begged him again. He sighs and gives in to my crying. He holds me close and kisses my cheek. I look him in the eye and made him promise me that he's not going to hurt me and to care for me always. He promises me. My heart feels better but I have that empty feeling that something bad was going to happen.


	5. SasuSaku At Last

The next morning, I awake to shower and get dressed in a pink dress with black short leggings. Sasuke was sound asleep in my bed. I try not to wake him as I kiss the top of his head. I sigh as I await for him to wake.

"Good morning, cherry blossom."

I gasp as I see him awake.

"M-m-morning, Sasuke."

He twists around and gets up. He kisses my lips and gets up to shower and dress up in a blue shirt and jeans.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Hmm. I was w-w-waiting for you."

"Why are you stuttering?"

"I was thinking about last night."

"Yeah?"

I nod.

"And...?"

"And...I liked it."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

He kisses my neck. I wrap my arms around him.

"I wonder what would the others think?"

"Who cares?"

Yeah...his normal response.

"I would care."

"Because you're a scared little girl."

"I'm NOT!"

He smirks. I'm falling for his act. Again. Damn it.

"*Sigh*...what do you want?"

"I want you."

My eyes widen as Sasuke kisses my lips again. Maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought. Maybe...just maybe...maybe he **has** changed!


	6. Naruto's Words

After breakfast, I decide to go for a walk while Sasuke was going about his business. We secretly hug and kiss goodbye as we left. I saw Naruto and Hinata sitting together on the park bench, holding hands and sharing some ice cream. I smile at them and wave at them, calling their names out loud. They turn around and wave at me. Coming towards them, I hug them both and sat with them.

"Hope I'm not interrupting your little romantic date."

"Oh, no way!", says Naruto, being cocky and casual. "You're just peachy."

I smirk at him and slap the back of his head playfully. He picks me up and carries me over his shoulder. I was pounding on his back and yelling at him to put me down. He does exactly that by dropping my body to the ground! Landing on my butt (Ow!) and glaring at him, who was smirking in secret, I scramble to my feet and was about to attack him, but I end up tripping over my feet and falling on my face! Naruto was dying in laughter. Hinata nudges him and shakes her head at him.

"What? It was funny."

"It may be funny to you, but it wasn't funny to her."

"Sorry, Hinata."

"Don't say sorry to me."

"Oh...sorry, Sakura."

"It's okay, you dummy.", I joke.

Naruto smiles his signature smile at me. We all laugh. All smiles until Sasuke was walking by. He was walking to the store and stares at us. We stare at him. We were blushing at each other as we nod at each other. Sasuke walks off while Naruto was glaring at him.

"I see you two are settling your differences!", says Hinata excitedly.

"Yeah, I guess. S'not that big of a deal."

"Why all of a sudden?", asks Naruto. "Why do you seem to have interest in him all of a sudden?"

There goes Naruto Uzumaki being a total asshole again. I roll my eyes and reply," I'm not **interested**. I'm just okay with him now. We've talked it over."

"Talked it over or _sexed_ it over...?", says Naruto cockily. Hinata glanced over at his direction with worried eyes.

"What. The. Hell?! Why would you ASK that?! Why?!"

"It's a reasonable question."

"Naruto-"

"Wait, Hinata. I've got some business to take care of here."

"There _is_ no business you need to take care of! Me and Sasuke are just-"

"Newlyweds."

"NOOO! Just shut up, Uzumaki!"

"Make me, Mrs. Uchiha!"

"Naruto, you're such a dumb ass!"

"I'm not you, alright!"

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means what it means!"

Hinata got in the middle of us, putting her hands on our chests and urging us to stop arguing.

"Guys. Stop arguing please. We're in public!"

"Why should I? She started it!"

"Oh, yeah. Sure. _I_ started it. Good one, Loser-maki!"

"At least I ain't sleeping with the enemy."

I got so mad. I was about to punch him but something got a hold of my fist. Sasuke was in front of me and was grabbing my fist.

"Let it go.", he says. I breath in and out as I grab my fist away from his grasp. Hinata breaths deeply as she shyly waves at Sasuke. He nods at her while he looks at Naruto with confused eyes. Naruto was glaring at him with hatred. Wrapping his arms around Hinata's neck as he urges her to go with him, he tells me, "Don't trust him, Sakura if you don't want your heart broken. If you don't...I hope it hurts you so bad."


	7. Sakura's Fears

Stunned at his words, my heart was about to come out of my chest. Did Naruto actually say that? Was it the same knucklehead I've known and grown accustomed to? Naruto Uzumaki. The same old knucklehead ninja whose heart was as pure as gold. At least that's what I've thought of him for years. Now he's cold-hearted. And it's my fault. I sigh as I think of what had just happened a few minutes ago. I quickly realize that Sasuke was standing there and apologized for my idiotic behavior. Sasuke nods at me and tells me that we should go over to his house to relax. I told him that maybe we should stay separate for a while. He nods, but deep down, I knew that he was hating it. Every second of it. All because of Naruto's big dumb ass mouth.

* * *

I decided to go into the training field to meditate and relax my mind. Then, I saw a kunai come towards me! At my head! I quickly move as I avoided a near death. Growling, I automatically assume it was Naruto. This was an all-time low. Even for him!

"Naruto Uzumaki, you're so fuckin' dead!"

"Whoa there! Watch the profanity!"

Wait...that's a girl's voice...TenTen?

"TenTen? Is that you? Where are you?"

She came from her hiding place in a bush. Weird place for her to be, I guess. Unless she was training with her team or something. She was rocking a black t-shirt and camo pants and hiking boots. Her brown hair was pinned into a bun. Typical tomboy look for her.

"Was that you aiming at me?!"

"I didn't mean to, jackass."

Jackass? The nerve of that bitch.

"I was only aiming for Lee. He's hiding something and I'm trying to find him, for unlike YOU, we're in serious training mode."

"I train."

"In the gym. Which, by the way, doesn't count. The gym's for overly-depressed people who need a life. Like you."

"I guess you don't like me."

"I've been hearing that you and Sasuke are a thing now. So, of course, I'm gonna hate you and your guts. You two are pathetic and gross. I can't even look at-OW!"

Her arm's been hit with a shuriken and she bandaged it. Lee. He jumps from a nearby tree and cheers.

"Ha! Take that, Tens!"

"Screw it! Slutura here fucked me over!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yeah, you did. You distracted me and made me get injured, you bitch!"

"YOU are the bitch!"

"Shut up!"

Lee gets in the middle of us and tells us to knock it off. He looks at me and blushes. Bowing down, he apologizes for TenTen's behavior. She spazzs out and punches him, telling him not to apologize for her, since she's never to be apologetic to anyone. Neji emerges from the bushes apart from them and holds her back, knowing she might do some permanent damage to me. Growling, she leaves with the two boys and tells me if she ever saw me again, she'll make it a point to personally kill me in her own hands. Leaving me by myself, I was terrified but I shouldn't be. TenTen isn't a threat to me. Naruto was now. I'm afraid.


	8. The End of a Deep Hole of Anger

Thinking about what Naruto had said to me yesterday, I knew that he was right. Sasuke did cause us pain for a few years. But that didn't mean that I couldn't change him back. Back into the boy that we knew when we were kids.

Boy, was this hard.

I was thinking about gong out to the gym again to release my anger, but I knew that it wouldn't help. No help at all.

I also thought of asking dear old Hinata for advice, but I knew I shouldn't bother her. Naruto was already too pissed off at me for earlier.

Meh. I'll go to the gym again. To Hell with it, right?

As I get my stuff to go to the gym, I was about to go to the changing room. As I changed into some black shorts and pink t-shirt, I was going to lift weights when something was messing with my vision. Shit. Naruto and Hinata were here. But the **worst** thing about the whole thing was Sasuke was _also here!_

Crap.

Good thing that they were a bit separated from each other. Not noticing each other. That was good enough for me. I didn't want to deal with them arguing. Or Naruto causing a great big scene again. Embarrassing Hinata again. Lord, how did Hinata deal with Naruto and his stupidity?

I was about to grab some dumbbells and lift them. Sitting on a nearby bench. As I lift the dumbbells, I felt my eyes being covered.

"Hey! What's the big idea? Who are you?"

I was swinging my arms as I was trying to hit the mystery person, but this person was so swift on their two front feet. Dammit. But I was _swifter_! I took the hands of the person and turned my torso around and was in the face of the notorious Sasuke Uchiha. I take my hands back and put them on my heart.

 _Sasuke, you ass! You nearly scared me half to fuckin' death!_

I wanted to say that out loud, but I didn't want to get us kicked out again. Knowing me...

"Sasuke, what the hell?! I thought I told you we couldn't see each other in public."

"You know I can't keep that type of promise. Besides...it was a coincidence."

"Oh. I'm sorry. But, if you haven't realized this, but Naruto and Hinata are here. If you care, I mean."

"No. I don't. Naruto can hate me all he wants to. I understand that. That doesn't mean you have to give in to what hatred thing he has to say. I thought you were better than that."

He's right. I **was** supposed to be better than that.

"Doesn't matter. We need to leave. Now."

"You can't tell me what to do."

" **Someone** has to."

We glare at each other for a while. Damn. I thought that things between were going smoothly. I was wrong. Sasuke was still a stuck-up jerk and I was defending him. I sigh to myself. Sasuke must of been reading my thoughts as he was apologizing. My eyes widen. Sasuke? Has he really changed...? Finally.

I nod my head and smile. A smile I was hoping to show him for a few years now.

"Sakura! Sasuke!"

I turn and saw Hinata waving at us. Naruto hangs his head as if he didn't want to se us.

Good. I didn't want to se him either. He hurt my feelings when he said he hoped Sasuke breaks my heart really badly.

"Hinata. Hey there. My favorite friend...Shh! Don't tell Ino.", I joke. She smiles at me and waves at Sasuke, who was nodding at her.

"What are you two doing here?", asks Naruto with an edge to his voice. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Look. We didn't know that you guys were going to be here. Alright? Just leave us alone! I don't bother you! Why bother me on **everything** that I **do**!?"

"Because, unlike _you_ , I care about you and your wellbeing. While Sasuke doesn't. End of story."

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up! Just stop it!"

Hinata runs over to hug me, but I didn't want it. All I want is to be left alone. Either that...or Naruto had to apologize. And _trust me_! Naruto's no the type to swallow in his stupid pride and say sorry. He's cocky like that. Like Sasuke.

"Can we stop arguing...? Please. We're in public. Surely, we can settle this like adults, right?"

"Hinata, sweetheart. Please. You're talking to Sakura here."

"EXCUSE me?! I'm not you, Uzumaki!"

"Stop it, you two! Pretty please!"

Sasuke grabs me and puts a hand on Hinata's shoulder. Thanking her as he was trying his best to drag me out of the gym. I was trying to bite Sasuke's hand, but he was too fast for me.

"Stop it. You're being a baby."

"Maybe I am! Did you not _hear him_?! You're defending him, are you? Huh? Answer me!"

"STOP! Maybe I am defending him! I'm trying to be the better person! Apart from you, who wants to hold a grudge for everything! All. The. Time! I'm sick of it. I'm done. If you're going to keep acting like this, then we can't be together. Pick your side. Are you with me or against me?"

I thought about it for a while. Do I really want to be with Sasuke? Even after all of the chaotic shit he put me and Naruto through?

Damn.

I had to make this decision.

I hope Sasuke would understand.

"I want to be with you. Honestly. But I guess that we're just two different people. I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"I knew it."

"Sasuke-"

"Don't start with me."

"Sasuke!"

He was about to leave but I was grabbing a hold onto his torso. I was being clingy and it was disgusting.

I was disgusting.

Sasuke sighs and says, "Lemme go, Sakura."

"No. I can't. Not yet."

"You have class that this."

"Really...? You think that...?"

My eyes start to water. I didn't want to cry in front of Sasuke right now.

Sasuke was starting to give into me until Naruto came. Him and his mouth.

"Hmm. You really are a lady killer, Sasuke. You've gotten her on the ground being for mercy."

"Stop talking, Naruto."

"Why should I? After all of the bullcrap you've put us through?"

"Aren't you the same one who tried to persuade me to come back in the first place?"

"Yeah. Now I've learned my mistakes. I was stupid."

"Yeah. You were. But, hey. We all make mistakes."

" _You're_ the last one to say that!"

"Stop!"

I put my hands on their chests in order for them not to fight each other. Not again. I didn't want to remember those thoughts again. Kakashi Sensei had always tried to tell me that everything was going to be alright, but I knew that I shouldn't have believed him.

"Please stop, you guys...I don't want us to fight anymore. I want us to go back to the good old days. Before the fights. Before the drama. Before the betrayal. Please, you guys...no more fighting..."

My eyes were watery again. Dammit! Why can't I be normal? Not show my feelings out like that? Like a baby.

Sasuke looks at me then at Naruto, who was thinking to himself.

"Sakura...I'm sorry."

"Me too. Sasuke, I was a jerk. Holding a grudge towards you for years. Sakura was better at this than me. I hope you guys can forgive me."

My eyes widen as I look at both him and Sasuke. They both look at each other and smirked.

"I forgive you. Loser."

"Ha! Boy, do I miss that!"

"Heh. Me too.", I say.

I hold both of their hands as I look at the faces of Team Seven again. Team Seven. United again. Hinata was running as if she was looking for Naruto. She spots us and waves.

"Naruto!", she says as she run towards. "Oh my God. I'm so sorry for whatever he has done."

"Hey! You don't have to apologize for me every time, ya know what I mean!"

"Yeah, but you're a child. So, I have to."

Me and Sasuke were lying of laughter. Naruto wasn't. Hinata giggles and hugs his side. He sighs and hugs her back.

All wells that ends well, I guess. We're reunited and everything's oaky. See you guys next time. I promise that these two idiots over here will behave themselves. Trust me. I'm more than a pretty face.

 **The End!**


End file.
